This invention relates to a press type cutting machine for fabric which cuts each part of a clothing from knitted goods and other fabrics, namely, front body, rear body, sleeve, pocket and other members by using a press means, and more particularly to a press type cutting machine for fabric in which a pressure cutting plate is liftably provided and a cutting table is provided slidably and shiftably in a horizontal direction in the upper part of the pressure cutting plate, and the cutting table is at least provided with two cutting regions, and a pattern plate is formed by separating the cutting lines of the fabric to be cut according to directions and setting the cutting lines for each cutting line of the same direction, and the pattern plate is fixed in the predetermined cutting region of the cutting table, and cutters made of hoop are formed for each cutting line set on the pattern plate and the cutters are fixed on the cutting table along each cutting line of the pattern plate, and the cutting table is shifted for each cutting region whereby the cutting operation is taken place for each cutting region.
Heretofore, there was provided press type cutting machines in which the fabric to be such as kntted goods and the like was mounted on the cutting table and the cutter was pressed from the upper direction, but the cutter to be used in the cutting machine of the conventional press type of this kind was provided to meet with a pattern matched with each part of the clothing, for example, front body, rear body, sleeve, pocket and other fabrics to be cut, and it had been very difficult to form a curve line to produce a desired cutter by cutting a metal blank and it required a skilled technique, and therefore, its manufacturing costs became extremely expensive. Also, in case of forming the cutter by using the hoop material, the shape of the cutter was made by forming a piece of the hoop material to an endless type by bending it to a shape along a desired set line and by fusing both ends thereof, and the cutter was fixed on the cutting table by means of fusing or set screws, and the cutter fixed on the cutting table by means of fusing or set screws, and the cutter fixed on the cutting table was such that the exchange of the cutter only was impossible in case of replacing it due to wear and tear so that the cutter had to be replaced together with the cutting table, and also, since the cutter was shaped in correspondence to the specifically set line for each fabric to be cut causing it necessary to prepare a cutter shaped to a separate shape in case the set line was slightly different, and moreover, the cutter made of the hoop material lacked an accuracy when the cutter was fused or fixed by set screws to the predetermined set line, and particularly, the fixing of the cutter accurately along the curve line was extremely difficult, and moreover, the cutting portion of connected portion of both ends formed in endless type tended to be broken by the fusing and the uncut portion remained in this portion which were drawbacks.